1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music box of a play bed, more particularly one, which includes a music box member capable of being fitted on various types of frames of play beds, and a foldable toy hanger detachably fitted to the box member, which has toys hung thereon for small children to play with in the play bed.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Play beds are equipped with music boxes so that music can be played for small children when they are plying or resting in the play beds. And, music boxes of play beds are usually equipped with toy hangers, on which several toys are hung for small children to play with when they are playing in the playing beds.
Conventional music boxes for play beds include a box body, and two hooks upright on two adjacent edges of an upper side thereof, which hooks are connected with respective ones of two upper horizontal rod parts of a frame of a play bed for hanging the box body on the play bed. And, conventional toy hangers include a support arm, a support body, and several holding units, on which toys are hung by means of strings; the support arm is secured to a box member of a music box at a lower end; the support body is hung on an upper end of the support arm; the holding units are connected with the support body, and held substantially horizontal.
The conventional music boxes have disadvantages as followings:    1. There are various types of play bed frames, e.g. those with cylindrical metallic rod parts, and those with square wooden rod parts, and there are play bed frames whose upper horizontal rod parts are arranged at two different heights. Because the hooks are formed on, and together with the box members, they can't be replaced. Consequently, the above music boxes can only be fitted on a certain type of play beds according to the shape of their hooks, incapable of suiting various types of play beds, and having relatively limited use.    2. The toy hangers can't be separated from the box members therefore the music box members can't be used alone when the toy hangers are not needed.    3. The holding units can't be angularly displaced relative to the support body. Consequently, the toy hangers can't be folded to occupy less space when they are not used.